


To Belong

by veleda_k



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana, Neal, and what makes a home.</p><p>Spoilers for 2x02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FloraStuart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraStuart/gifts).



Diana never had what one could call a stable childhood. She lived out of hotels; her family went wherever her father's job job took them.

She's never been sure what people mean by “home.” She never had one. Christie did, with a dog and a tire swing in the backyard. Sometimes Christie frightens Diana. She's permanent, and Diana doesn't know what to do with permanent.

“How was DC?” Neal asks her.

“Muggy,” she replies. “And political.”

“Good to be back in New York?”

Diana thinks about it. She left New York, and then she came back. She had known, somehow, that her place was here. She looks at Neal and thinks about little girls and thieves living out of hotel rooms, never standing still.

“Yeah,” she says. “It's good to be home.”

From the look Neal gives her, she thinks he knows exactly what she means.


End file.
